


Hiding the Remote

by bedb



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Multi, Revenge, and whatever else comes to mind, hiding remotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedb/pseuds/bedb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky just can't stand Steve's choice in TV viewing</p><p>All characters belong to Marvel. I just live vicariously through Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding the Remote

Usually when Natasha awakened in the morning, one of her pretty men was still in bed with her, but that was not the case this morning. From the loud noise she heard either the boys were reenacting the invasion of Normandy, which she doubted, or BUCKY had hidden the remote for the TV again. 

Cap, for whatever reason, had taken a liking to cooking shows, particularly Good Eats. James did an Elvis the first time he saw it and shot out the TV. Natasha had to warn him that any more gunfire in the apartment would result in a cessation of sex. After pondering the pros and cons of not shooting at any more TVs, he promised no more gunfire in the apartment. Now he just hid things, like the remote. The last time it had taken Cap a week to find it in James’ sock drawer. 

Climbing out of bed and putting on a lace nightgown to hide her nudity, which actually did more to enhance than hide it, she wandered into the living room and found Cap with Bucky in a headlock wrestling on the floor. “What has he taken this time?” Natasha asked wearily and made herself a cup of coffee in the kitchenette.

“The remote…again!” Cap hissed. “It’s a Good Eats marathon, and he’s hidden the remote.”

“Bucky, where’s the remote?” Natasha asked him hopefully and took a sip of coffee. When she called James Bucky that meant she was annoyed with him, and that usually got her the desired results. But this time all he did was scowl at her. Kneeling between his legs, she squeezed his thigh and repeated, “Where’s the remote?” He was being stubborn today.And few things were more determined than a stubborn former Soviet Assassin, even one with his eyes on her nearly naked breasts. Even Cap was looking. 

“He’s not talking, either,” Cap finally growled as Bucky tried to get away but Cap had him in a headlock and his ‘arm’ held flat by Cap’s leg. 

“Really?” Natasha asked and squeezed his thigh a little higher up. “You’re not talking today?” James just glared at her. Natasha found the edge of his undershirt and raised the hem over his belly. He had such a nice belly, so nibbible. She liked the way his abdomen heaved when she took a little bite out of it. “Where’s the remote?” she asked and took another firmer bite out of him, higher up. He squirmed but would not speak.

Cap, uncomfortable with Natasha’s interrogation methods, said, “Maybe I should…..”

“Do not let him go,” Natasha growled softly. “He’s being a bad boy, and I will not tolerate that.” The bad boy scowled even harder if that was possible, although his body was showing greater interest in her interrogation methods. Natasha fully exposed his chest and lightly ran her nails over it. Cap’s chest was more developed, but Bucky had nicer nipples. Natasha closed her mouth over the right one and felt it tighten against her tongue. A curious hand down his abdomen told her he was becoming aroused, and she helped him along by stroking him through his jeans. 

Natasha made sure he was good and hard before she raised her head. “Where’s the remote?” she asked and unzipped his jeans. His answer was a deep throaty growl. He was not happy by any means. Natasha did not free him, but she made sure she could make some contact with skin. Her fingers intimately caressed him while she gazed deeply into his defiant eyes. “We can stay like this all day,” she quietly informed him. “Until you sweat blood.” To prove her point she bent down and took just enough of him into her mouth to really make his blood boil. But she released him just as quickly.

Cap frowned. His show was coming on soon and Natasha was having too much fun playing with Bucky. And Bucky was just being a horny dick. “Come on, Buck. Where did you hide the remote?” he pleaded. Bucky looked up at him and grimaced.

“Remote, Bucky,” Natasha said and straddled his hips, enough of her making enough of a contact with him to feel the heat of her body. She laid her hands flat on his chest, which was beginning to rise and fall more deeply. His left nipple because of all the wire and exposed nerve connections was extremely sensitive to touch. Natasha splayed her fingers around it and then closed them. If looks could kill.

Natasha leaned over and kissed his neck, while playing mercilessly with his nipples. Frustration was driving his anger now, and he was furious. If only she would free his cock, he would find a way to be inside of her. Natasha had to admit that it was heady having this much pissed off male under her control. And she then moved off him, leaving nothing but air to touch his heated skin. A look of desperation flashed through his eyes, and then he said, “Under the loveseat cushion.”

Cap released Bucky and jumped up to retrieve the remote. He only had a few minutes before the Good Eats marathon began. Dropping on the loveseat he turned the TV on. 

Natasha couldn’t believe that Cap had just up and run off. She was now staring at an angry sexually aroused former assassin. He pulled off his shirt and rose to his hands and knees and crawled slowly towards her, his eyes boring into hers. How could darkness look so damn sexy? She didn’t know whether to run, scream or lay back and enjoy it. He brushed the side of her face with his and whispered ‘payback’. The soft kiss he planted on her cheek was nothing to what he was going to do to her.

Cap sighed contentedly when his show came on. Behind him he heard Natasha gasp Oh My God, and it occurred to him that maybe he should have let her return to her bedroom before freeing Bucky.


End file.
